Kaito
'''- Appearance -' Kaito has short, wiry dirty blonde hair that crops around his ear, a bit longer on the right side of his face, with small, mischievous looking rainbow eyes, the yellow and orange very brightly distinct compared to the other colors. Slightly shorter than Aza at 6 ft. even, he has a toned build with slightly tanned/darker than fair skin. He is usually seen with a smirk or mischievous smile or just a smile on his face. His attire is a light brown long-sleeved t-shirt rolled up to his elbows with a long, zipless dark gray vest that has a hood attached to it {almost acting like a knee-length coat}, and blue-gray pants that are tucked into black combat boots. He also wears a belt or some kind of brown strap loosely across his chest ''sometimes, under his vest. '''- Personality -' Kaito outwardly has a laid-back and carefree personality that seems not to care about anything bad that’s happening to them, making everything seem like a game and fun, trying to also make a place more enjoyable. He loves playing tricks on everyone, as well as making jokes and teases others, which also gets him in trouble and many bruises. He can also be somewhat of a flirt when talking carelessly with others, especially females though Aza tries telling him that he's going to die. However, he is very friendly and dependable, willing to help those close or he considers as friends to him. He often observes and mentally takes notes on someone as he’s goofing off, checking to see if they’re a threat or not. He is also quite the complainer, as well as a lazy boy most of the time. He can also be very deceiving as well, which seems to be his strong suit in getting himself, and others out of trouble. Inwardly though, using his smile as a cover-up, Kaito has always been unstable mentally as his past has not been a good one and he never experienced someone loving or caring for him. When he met Aza {his best friend}, who was just as scared of him as he was inwardly of him, he found out that Aza has a kind side and wanted to know more about kindness, beginning to check himself if he has been kind to others, despite his love for teasing them. He’s learned to care for ones who are close and has a slight problem of trusting others for the first time. '- Backstory -' WiP '- Story -' WiP '- Relationships -' ~ Aza ~'' WiP ''~ Doku ~'' WiP ''~ Peregrine Evergreen ~'' WiP ''~ Oak Redleaf ~'' WiP ''~ Vincent Longbow ~'' WiP ''~ High Lady Namara Katamari ~'' WiP ''~ Candy ~'' WiP ''~ Birch Wood ~'' WiP ''~ Fly Sharpshot ~'' WiP ''~ Lady Avalon Alrade ~'' WiP ''~ Rowan ~'' WiP ''~ Daisy Longbow ~'' WiP '''- Trivia -' *Kai is a bit claustrophobic, though he doesn't show his fear outside and tries to bottle it up. *He is ambidextrous. *He loves dogs. *Can't sing yet hums 0-o *Loves peaches *Detests his parents *Wary of horses and pegasai *Acts too much like Oak XDD '- Gallery -''' Feel free to add! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mimik Category:Equinox